Dimension Games: The avenger Games
by Meganerd
Summary: AU Katniss shoots Snow instead of Coin. But what events can come from just one aim difference? How does this have to do with the Avengers? Read to find out! Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys im so sorry this chapter is like super short but I have ALOT going on school wise. I have a constitution test coming up so im studying for that, I have to debate about our state governor in front of the ENTIRE SCHOOL, and I have multiple essays due. So those are my excuses and I really hope you guys enjoy this because I needed to publish something this week and this idea was in my head all week but I didnt have time for it. Alright hope you enjoy!**

After I had killed Snow, President Coin arrested was nice enough to give me a clean cell. She had come up with some bullshit lie like I had comited treason when I wasnt following orders. She said the only reason she hadnt aressted me during combat was because I was "the Mockingjay" and arresting the only hope for the Rebellion wouldnt be good for buisness. I knew the truth though. I knew Coin hated me and that she had wanted me dead from the start. _Why hadnt she killed me then? Was she waiting for the right oppurtunity?_ I got my answer sooner than I had hoped for. Eight weeks later Gale visited my cell.

"So...Treason huh?" Gale mocked me in a playful voice.

"yea its all bullshit." I say

"yea..." Gale says. we sit there in silence. "Coin invited you to the next hunger games." Thats why Im alive. Coin wants me to watch the final hunger games and then kill me. That bitch!

"What a Bitch!" I yell angrily. I would have broken something but alas there was nothing to break. Fast forward six months and three days. In the middle of the games with ten tributes left including Snows grandaughter, something very unexcpected happens. A large rock smacks right through the dome and lands right in the middle of the arena where the Cornicopia used to sit. President Coin identified it as a "asteroid." of course since I was expendable and a "betrayer to the country" I had to examine it.

I approached the large rock. it was a dark black and gravely. I grabbed an explosive arrow and shot at it. It took a couple of shots but finally it cracked open and I was blinded by a white light. It filled the entire room for five seconds and then it was gone, but what was still inside was amazing. Alien technology that furthured technology by hundreds of years. What did President coin do with it? She used it for the hunger games of course! A portal to other dimensions, universes whatever you want to call them. She plucked people from other dimensions and put them in the hunger games. The first universe we opened into we called "The avenger verse." Pesident Coin stuck these speakers along the Capitol perimiter which would keep anyone from using "powers" because people in other dimensions have powers.

The avenger verse is going to be the first **Dimension Games** that we will have. And I have to sit through them. Fun.

**A/N- So thats it and I know you hate me but I just jogged this idea down and published it. This story will get ALOT more complex than you think so I hope you guys can stick with it. Aight Nerd out Peace :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So this is the new chapter and it is the beginning of the games. Im going to have the death schedule (whenever someone dies) to one per chapter so there should be 24 chapters including the prolouge chapter. Alright well here it is so hope you enjoy**

**Steve Rogers POV (Captain America)**

I was disoriented as I stepped into a glass tube that would eventually elavate me into an arena of uncomprensial proportion. I tried to recall what had happened, how I got here but I couldnt. I thought only of this new place I had experienced. "The Capitol..." A place where they make you fight your friends, murder them, for fun. President Coin was their leader, A cold hearted bitch with no conscience. Now with all the stuff that has happened in New York with aliens, gods, monsters, ETC... I probably shouldnt be surprised by all this but I am. A future where war is the only answer and killing people is a game. everyone was told the rules of the "Dimension Games" by the legendary Katniss Everdeen on a large screen before we entered. She was some big deal back in the day I guess.

"When your raised up to the arena DO NOT step off the podium before the countdown ends. Even the strongest god couldnt live through a blast of pure energy. The Cornicopia is where all the weapons will be stowed but it will be a blood bath so be careful. A new rule has been added due to the new technology, you can now trade your life to save someone elses." She explained to me. The elavator in the glass tube closed and I was shot up to the surface.

I looked around to see who else was in these games. Including myself ( Captain Steve Rogers aka Captain America) there was Thor, Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony (Iron Man), Hawkeye, and Black Widow. There was also others that I saw like Logan (Wolverine), Peter (Spider Man), Blade, Johnny (Ghost Rider), That wierd Doctor Strange guy, and another guy named Johnny except ths was The Human Torch. On the other hand there were also our enemys to. Red Skull, Loki, The Abomination, Obadiah Stane, Crossfire, Black Lotus, Magneto, Venom, Dracula, Lucifer, Dormammu, and Doctor Doom.

Looking at these people made me remember how I got here. I was walking twoards the gym when all of the sudden my shield flew past me and shot into the sky. My shield was being held at S.H.I.E.L.D ironically so how could this had happened? Then my M1911 flew past me as well and shot in the air. Then I looked up to see a large blue wormhole glooming over me. I didnt even realize that I was getting closer to it as I looked down and saw my feet werent on the floor. Then I entered the hole and here I am.

I looked around and saw a dessert with ruined structures everywhere. I looked at my friends and we all seemed to have an understanding. Good guys vs Bad guys plain and simple. The loud buzzer rang and I ran twoards the cornicopia. I grabbed a large backpack and a small bag, then my shield and gun. I ran twoards the nearest building I could find and took refuge. Not before looking back and seeing that blade had cut Dormammu in half followed by a cannon fire. Well thats one down I thought.

Later we all grouped up and I looked through my bags. A sleeping bag, two water bottles in which one was empty and one was half full, lots of food, and a gernade. Score! thor had his hammer, Bruce had his power to hulk out back, Tony had his suit, hawkeye had his bow and ten arrows, Widow had two pistols fully loaded, Logan had his power back, so did peter and Torch. Johnny had his power back along with his whip and Blade had two swoards and a double barrel shotgun. We were looking pretty decked out.

**3rd person POV**

On the other side of the arena, Red Skull had his Desert Eagle, Loki had his staff, Abomination had his power back, Stane had his suit, Crossfire had his sniper, Lotus had her wrist gauntlet guns, Magneto had his power, Venom had been taken over by the symbiote, Dracula had his power, Lucifer had his flaming swoard and his explosive colt, and Doctor Doom had his power again.

_**After a day there are 23 tributes left. Let the games begin.**_

**A/N- So thats a wrap. Hope you enjoyed! see you for the next chapter! Aight nerd out peace :D**


End file.
